Yaburu's Battle-suit
|kanji=よろいいちぐの破る |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Yoroichigu no Yaburu |literal english=Yaburu's Suit of Armor |english tv=Yaburu's Battle-suit |other names=Battle Suit (戦闘の鎧, Sentou no Yoroi; Literally meaning "Battle Armor") |related tools=Ace Suit, Yaburu's Fighting Sticks |tool classification=Defensive, Supplementary |users=Yaburu, |debut shippuden=Yes |tool media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} is the new and upgraded version of Yaburu's flak jacket armor and attire. This serves as both an attire and body armor and was adopted by Yaburu after discarding his real name adopting the name of "Falcon". Overview After leaving Kumogakure, because of the events of "Zero Hour", Yaburu chose to return to being an assassin and officially declared "the Raikage's ward" is dead. He took up the name of Falcon but he needed something that would both shield his body and mask his real identity. After six months, Yaburu finally came up with this battle suit that serves as a vessel for his alter-ego, also known as, "The Falcon". The most prominent component of the suit, is a ceramic tengu mask (made of graphite and reinforced with kevlar). Underneath the tengu mask, he wears a domino mask which is held in its place by spirit glue. His attire/battle suit has an excellent protection against damage, made of Nomex fire-proof, triple-weaved material that has been lined with kevlar and is also insulated against electricity. His suit is made for his fighting style of "move more get hit less" and has less armor to facilitate this, though he can add armor when facing fast and strong foes. The suit is light sensitive, darkening when there is more light in the area. He also wears ear dampeners in defense against sonic attacks. Each one of his gauntlets and boots contain eight compartments in which he can store items. Each gauntlet's sections contains a lot of equipment, such as sonic or smoke pellets, shurikens, knockout gas capsules/sleeping gas bombs, and tweezers. The right gauntlet also contains an air driven launcher that shoots darts. His boot compartments carry important equipment such as flares, a rebreather and explosive tags. Also items like lock picks, a mini first-aid kit and brass knuckles. He carries in the back of his suit a pair of fighting sticks. He always carries his grappling gun. He continues to wear his old, long-black trench coat that was apparently heat-resistant and some what fire proof to further conceal his identity. However, he seemingly has lost his "belt" that used to contain several items in his previous body armor. The basic design of the boots are modeled on Tactical boots, but they are made from lightweight rubbers and are much more flexible to allow for full extension when kicking. The boots feature a unique "slingshot" ankle reinforcement design that acts as both armor and as reinforcement for the ankle joint when kicking or landing from high distances. The bottom is a flexible split sole design and is textured for a variety of surfaces. The boots also have steel toes, making them much more effective when on the offensive. Yaburu mentions that, for "Falcon" to live, Yaburu must remain "dead". And, hence, he wears this battle-suit all the time. Also, his boots somewhat resemble his previous pair of boots just with added compartments. Category:Tools Category:Ninja Tools Category:OmegaDragon Category:Suits